Chandelier
by gold-lie.promises
Summary: Inspired by the dramatical side of Sia's song 'Chandelier'. After Daryl find Caryl in season 3, the two of them get closer and closer. Once, Carol asks him to go on a special date and he has no choice but to please his lady by accepting. But meanwhile something turns out wrong and ruins the date. One of them's life may also be in danger. Rated T for indirect sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys, here's my second Caryl fanfic which's going to be longer than the first one since it's not a one-shot. Please give reviews because it really helps whether it's good or not (just try not to be too mean, that's just not really nice). This fanfiction is inspired by the dramatical side of Sia's song _Chandelier _(as you may have noticed by the title). I love the song and her voice in it, really lovely.**

**** Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead and the characters. ****

* * *

Chapter 1 – To describe a Dixon

Daryl had been so worried about the fact that she may have died, the one he loved, his Carol. When he found her in the tombs it probably was the most beautiful day in his life since a long time – maybe since he was born. The nights after he couldn't stop thinking about that, couldn't stop reminding himself of her weak expression when he lifted her head by applying his finger under her chin and gently pulling up. It was too hard to face: after all, he almost lost her forever that day. And that happening again was certainly not possible in his mind.

Since then, they had got closer and burned the step of physical relations – more than once. Maybe they were in a relationship or maybe they were just friends with benefits, but whatever it was, it was fine by him as long as he could keep up with those. She hadn't stopped surprising him during their love sessions by making positions he had never tried – that would make him lose his mind every time –, moving her hips as if it was the last time in her whole life or simply by riding the hell out of him like a diva. Whatever it was – love or benefits – it was the best relationship he could ever have had.

And not to mention how lucky he felt to have such contacts with a woman like her. If someone would have tell him that he'd do such things with a once abused and once married woman during the end of the world he would have punch that person hard. Deep, deep inside, his heart would flutter or would skip a beat every time she would touch him or even only look at him. He'd lightly choke when he would stare at her only to notice that she is already staring and each time she would giggle at his reaction. She definitely didn't know that Daryl could be such a sweetheart when they were just the two of them. Still, _sweetheart_ wasn't exactly the right word to describe a Dixon. Let's say that he was more docile and comprehensive and – yes, a little bit – romantic at some points… especially when he knew that sex was on the to do list of the day.

So whatever their relation was he was in love with her, in hella deep love, but he would never admit how much he cared for her neither for anyone else.

Once, they went on a quick run in a village nearby the prison, just the two of them, on his motorcycle. Because they were looking for food, they decided to stop to a restaurant near the drug store. Carol, armed with a knife Daryl had gave her, knocked on the door to alert the potential walkers inside of their presence. Seconds later three of them went scraping on the dusty glass, filling the once silent air with their moans even from inside the building. Daryl gestured her to open the door has he positioned himself a few feet away of the door with his loaded crossbow. When the first walker came out he simply put it down with a bolt right between the eyes, stabbed the second with his knife as Carol kicked the third one, causing it to fall on the floor. With her legs on each sides of the dead man's body she slowly planted the blade in his skull.

"You makin' progress," Daryl commented with a smile curling the side of his lips as he pulled the bold out of the walker's head and stepped next to her and inside the restaurant. "Good thing."

The place seemed to be once a majestic place where fancy food would have been served. Around them were tables covered of a white lacy fabric and chairs made of strong and dark wood. On the opposite side of the restaurant were two wide stairs – one in the left corner and one in the right corner – made of beige stone almost catching up once they were on the first floor. They leaded to a balcony that continued on the left and right walls as well, where they could also notice smaller tables. A huge painting hung on the wall in the main balcony and Daryl's eyes stopped on it for a moment. In the middle of the place was the biggest chandelier Carol had ever seen in her whole life. It was all made of transparent crystals, but there also were a few red ones one the bottom of it matching with the red and cream colors on the walls and the fake vines wrapped on the perch of the balcony. Under their feet was a carpet in the same tones with vines and grapes drawn on them, also matching with the rest of the decoration. Even though all that was covered in dust the room didn't lose its charm.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," Carol turned to Daryl with watery eyes to find him more inspecting the place for other threats than actually taking care of the beauty of the restaurant. "I know it's crazy, but we should come and eat here once.

"What?" his eyes were now turned on her and the expression on his face seemed to ask her if she was okay up there.

"I mean on a date. You never took me out on a date…" she gently stomped the floor with her foot as she joined her hands together and staring down at the carpet, all that to indirectly ask him to take her out.

"It's too dangerous, can't risk it," he shook his head.

"But we could clear it today, it doesn't need to be a great meal as long as it's here and with you."

Her eyes slowly moved to meet his and a small smile curled her lips. She didn't say more and kept staring at him until he sighed and nodded a brief "Mkay then."

She jumped in his arms, "Thank you," and when she pulled away, she leaned forward so she could add in the sexiest whisper that could come out of her lungs: "Don't worry, you'll be gladly rewarded for that." She bit his lobe – because she knew it would turn him on – and made her way to the door that leaded to the kitchen soon followed by the defeated hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – She's My Savior

They had cleared the kitchen and dining room and had left cans of food and Daryl had planed to go on a hunt in the morning so their meal would be somehow similar to what they would have eaten there. While he was gone in the timber, Carol used her free time to look out for something fancy to wear. The girls had used a free cell away of everyone in the cellblock C to hide all sorts of clothes they had secretly taken while on runs going from fancy dresses to erotical furniture. Only a few of them knew about it – Maggie, Carol and once Lori – to surprise their man mostly or in case they'll eventually need them for some event – like Maggie's future wedding with Glenn maybe?

As she was looking at herself wearing a red dress with red heels in the dirty mirror placed against the wall, she heard footsteps and froze on place. What if Daryl had decided to take a walk out here to make sure this area was all cleared? What if it were a walker? She jumped on her knife placed on the floor and wrapped her fingers tight around the handle. The steps were getting closer just as her heartbeat was getting heavier. When she saw the person's face, she jumped and the knife fell to the ground.

"Ah shit! You scared the hell out of me!" Carol held her chest, panting.

"I knew I'd find you here," Maggie smiled and leaned her arm on the doorframe.

"What is it? You can't replace me on watch tonight?" she asked a bit worried about the answer that may force her to postpone her date.

"No, don't worry, it was to inform you that Glenn would also replace Daryl tomorrow morning," she answered with the biggest smile she could ever have.

Carol frowned. "But we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I hope so! It was especially in case you guys decided to have _some fun_ together tonight…" Maggie looked down at her nails with a facial expression clearly meaning _I'm just saying…_

"Oh great… I see," Carol looked around, a bit upset that she discovered their plans so easily.

"You're gonna wear that dress?"

"I'm not sure… what do you think about it?" she asked and turned around in front of the mirror, never forgetting to check if the dress would enhance her butt.

"It's great, really matches with your red foot!"

"What?" Carol looked down to find her right foot covered in blood and sat on the bunk. "Oh my God!"

"It probably happened when you dropped the knife," Maggie commented and sat next to her. Using the sleeve of her shirt, she tried to clean her foot but it had already started to dry, making it even harder to remove. "Damn, I think it's over for the shoe… Beth's not gonna enjoy though…"

"Beth?" Carol looked up at her friend in confusion but she was too occupied with removing the blood to see her expression.

"I caught her a few times wearing them and walking back and forth the hallway. I have a sneaky sister."

"So she knows about this place?"

"I guess so!" She scrubbed some more with her shirt but nothing changed so she gave up and stood. "Okay so unless you don't mind wearing shoes that won't match with the dress, I suggest you to put on this lovely dress here," she showed her a purple dress, "or this one, I give you the choice but this one will bright up your eyes," she tossed her a blue degraded dress, not really giving her the choice but to wear it, "with some cute black or blue heels, you can choose, both colors are on the dress. And…" she disappeared on the upper bunk and for a moment, Carol worried she would give her a sex-toy. "I'd suggest the black set so it'll match with the heels and it gives you a mysterious look. And with the little glitters here and there, I love it!"

Maggie's head appeared from the upper bunk and Carol stared down at the lingerie she had just tossed on the thighs. She had never put on any of those until that day so it would be a surprise for Daryl, she thought. Listening to Maggie's advices was probably a good idea, just by looking at her couple with Glenn, she knew more than anyone what to do to keep it running. Once Carol was alone, she tried on the lingerie, the black and blue dress and black heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes widened as she contemplated the result.

"She's my savior," she whispered to herself.

She was reading in her cell when she heard Daryl's voice down in the hall as he engaged a conversation with Rick about his hunt. It gave her the time to put her outfit in a backpack – excepted the lingerie she had kept on – and to make sure everything was in it. When she shouldered the backpack, he appeared in the doorframe.

"Be ready in a sec," he said with his crossbow in his back, five squirrels tied to a rope on his shoulder and a serious among of dirt on his entire self.

"You're gonna take a shower right?" She looked deep into his soul to pressure him.

"Hum… I'll…" he sighed, "sure, be outside in ten minutes," and he left.

Sitting on the bunk in the same position she was a bit desperate. This was the man she had fell in love with: a dirty, naughty, wild, carefree and crazy hunter that also kills zombies – well, walkers – and mostly brings squirrels for dinner; but also a once abused child lost inside that followed his big brother in all his experiences to fill up the hole that threatened his soul of disappearing of his body; a wounded wet animal she found in the woods to who she gave food and was now sure to be forever protected by him. No matter how big and tough he was, no matter what was the threat or many threat there were, she knew he would fight until his last breath to keep her safe. And so would she for him.

Out of her thoughts by the sound of a motor, she downed the stairs and ran outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Crystal Cage

When they arrived to the restaurant it was nightfall and Carol realized that she had forgot her flashlight on her bunk. Daryl got inside, guided by his and holding her hand so she wouldn't feel in danger for not possessing any light.

"Maybe we should come back during the day…" she sighed, feeling guilty.

"Hold on, saw somethin' the other day in the kitchen."

As he spoke, they got in the kitchen where it was even darker. Carol's hand tightened its grip on Daryl's which made him smile in the darkness. He squeezed it lightly to comfort her but still, she took out her knife more as a reflex of safety than for actual necessity, perfectly aware that they had cleared the whole place days ago. They zigzagged a bit between the shelves filled with decomposed food and tables and grills until Daryl spoke again.

"Here," he brought her closer to him and pointed to a paper, "says _chandelier_. Don't know if it's what I think but if it is, it's light."

He gave her the flashlight and gestured her to move the light until he found levers and randomly pulled onto them. At first, nothing happened. It took a few seconds to the machine to get into action and a motor started inside. After about a minute, the spots flashed until lights were turned on and steady.

"A generator," he hit on the metal box with his knuckle and grinned.

"How did you know that?"

"Same as cars… mostly. Now we eat?"

"Yes but before… I know it's already a lot to be here but can you put this on, please?"

She took out a black suit and a white shirt from a pocket of her backpack. Daryl's grin faded away as he looked at them than at her and again at the clothes. _Clean_ _stuff_ she wants?  
Seeing his expression, Carol quickly added, "Just to fully play the game you know, fancy place, fancy clothes…"

"How 'bout the food?" he frowned, disappointed and a bit offended by her argument. "Fancy enough?"

"It's not as fancy as bison but it will make it," she tried on her tender smile to get him to accept.

"And what 'bout you?"

"I got myself something to wear as well."

He hesitated for a moment, his eyes shifting from the clothes to everywhere around him. Finally he took them with a "Goddamn woman," and left in the dining room.

When Carol had fully dressed up, she hesitantly made her way to the exit and peered through a small window up the door to find the source of that burning smell now filling the kitchen. There in the dining was Daryl cooking the squirrels over a small fire he had made on a table. He had already dressed up into his suit and Carol took a moment to let the image engrave into her soul: Daryl Dixon in a fancy restaurant, wearing a _clean_ suit. It was probably the craziest thing that she ever witnessed in her whole life. The crazy hunter looking all fancy and sexy in a suit… only the tie was missing, but she thought that clothes like such would be enough torture for him.

Plates and cans of food in her hands and the backpack on her shoulder, she opened the door and slowly walked in. He hadn't noticed her already neither had he heard the sound of her heels, too preoccupied with his cooking. She dropped the backpack on the floor and deposed the rest on a table next to him and his eyes shifted from the meat to her body. He eyed her from head to toes – a few times – and didn't even seem to notice the small bandage around her right foot, although it didn't matter anyway. He let the metal bar with two squirrels on it he was holding on a plate nearby and approached from her, gently wrappeing his arms around her tiny waist. She felt even tinier in that dress but all her curves were gladly highlighted.

"Like the dress?" she asked with a smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck and tilted hers on the side.

Instead of answering, he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her neck up to her ear and whispered: "Once you strip and show all, I eat you up and do whatever you ask me. _Anything_."

His hot breath against her skin sent a shiver down her spine as already she felt herself wet in the lingerie. She stroked his hair lightly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck asking for more so she played with it for a moment. He smelled fresh and at first it felt a bit odd to her: she was used to smell a mix of sweat, pine, dirt and blood when he was around. He would rarely take a shower before spending time with her; usually it was more _after_. Although she wouldn't complain about a fresh smell before as well – just like today.

The noise made by his stomach reminded them of the squirrels waiting to be eaten. As he was serving the meat, she opened a can of peas and served them both equal parts.

Throughout the dinner, they talked about everything and anything. Despite the fact that Daryl wasn't much of a talker, he would listen to her and sometimes react or comment which was something she really enjoyed: they didn't need much to have a lot.

"I'm looking at it since a good time now and I still don't understand… the fire, how isn't it burning the rest of the table?" Carol asked looking at the fire on the table at her right.

"Really don't know," he explained, "but it do the job so that's good." A brief moment of silence filled the room as something popped in Daryl's mind. "What happened to your foot?"

Carol looked at him confused for a moment until she understood. "Oh, I dropped a knife and it cut the skin pretty badly."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I can walk so I'm fine."

"Sure? Can lift ya if you want," he looked up with concern in his gaze.

"I'm fine, but it doesn't stop you from lifting me up, though…" she giggled as he dropped his head and shook it with smile.

"'Ight… sure it's happenin' later when w-"

He was cut off by a strange sound coming from upon them. They looked up at the chandelier and saw sparks. Carol squinted her eyes trying to see trough the crystal, but the light of a bulb flashing directly to her eyes blinded her. Daryl stood up and walked toward the stairs, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You see something?" Carol asked from the table as she rubbed her eyes that were most likely burned now from the powerful light.

"Hard to tell…" he squinted as he climbed a few stairs. More sparks came out from the top of it. "Ya shouldn't stay under it…"

Carol opened her eyes and tried to look around, but she still couldn't see clearly. Considering his words, she slowly stood up. Her head had now started to hurt from the light of the chandelier and it took her a moment to get steady on her feet. Then she turned and slowly walked somewhere that was hopefully away from under the giant crystal cage. The wire gave up, allowing the chandelier to be brought to the ground by gravity. Brought to the ground and over Carol's tiny frame. Daryl screamed, jumped down the stairs and ran to her. When it hit the ground, the crystals exploded in small pieces all around the first floor and got to the stairs, to _him_ but he didn't care about his cuts.

"Daryl! Daryl!" she desperately screamed with a voice eaten by fear.

He ran to her and saw half of her body out of the chandelier. There were tears in her eyes and she was holding out a hand for him to take it.

"Ta- take me of out here," the end of the sentence was lower because her voice broke when his palm met hers.

He pulled on it as gently as possible, but hard enough to get her out of there. After a moment he looked up and understood what he had to do to get her out: he must remove the body of the chandelier to free her legs so she could slip out from under it. He moved to it and first took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves; it was getting too hot as adrenaline flew all across his body. Then he began to push and pull on the heavy golden bars but was disturbed in the process by Carol's cries.

"Da- Daryl, there's fire…" she froze on place. Her voice was absent as if she hadn't realized what was happening, but she spoke again with a hundred times more vivacity and fear in it as she frantically. "Daryl! There's fire, it's burning! The carpet's burning! Daryl the carpet's burning!"

She was turning her head from him to the fire on the floor and soon on the walls, pointing and crying as she was trying to move out. With even more power than before, Daryl pulled and pushed on the bars until one of her legs was out, covered in cuts and blood, and finally the second was out. She tried to stand up but obviously, she didn't manage to. He tossed his crossbow to her, ordering to place it in her back has he shouldered the backpack laying on the floor frontward and went back to her. He helped her up, telling her to lean if needed on a table that wasn't already on fire and carried her on his back. He got to the door and kicked it open as fire had began to burn it.

They sat on the bike and while he started it, he told her to shoulder the backpack with the crossbow as best as she could. _Don't_ _matter if ya break the bow_, he had told her and she was surprised to hear that. Once they were all settled, they left the village and Daryl drove them back home.

* * *

**There's one more chapter left folks so don't worry, I may enjoy tragic stories, this one just couldn't end up like that! Hope you've enjoyed it so far and keep up with the reviews. Also thanks for reading, it's nice to know that people actually care about what comes out of my mind (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter woot woot! I really enjoyed writing this fanfic for you lads, laying down in my bed until 2am, listening to _Chandelier, _it was really nice (: as some may have noticed, I started writing for Assassin's Creed as well and I was thinking of writing something about this song... I'm still unsure and looking for inspiration wherever I could find some, though! To finish, I would like to invit you all to go check my Caryl one-shot, _Switch Roles_, and the Walking Dead crossover – featuring Daryl from the show and Clementine from the video game –, _On the Edge of Life_. You don't need to have played the game to read it (personally, I haven't yet), but you must've seen the 4x13 episode (_Alone_) to understand.  
**

**And a subtle season 5 trailer reference is in the last paragraph, I just had to put it there (:  
**

**Alright, enough talking and let's go on with the end of their badtrip!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Love and Passion

Axel opened the gate to let them in the courtyard and tried to stop them to ask what was wrong, but Daryl didn't stop until he was near the block C. He knew he had seen all the blood on Carol's body despite his jacket placed over her shoulders. It wasn't hard to miss anyway, even in the darkness of the night; the dry blood had a strange glittering aspect under the moonlight.

Daryl turned off the motorcycle and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, but she barely opened her eyes and he was worried her injuries were worst than it seemed. He took off the backpack of her back and carried her once again piggyback style to Hershel's cell. He knocked on the concrete doorframe and waited for the old man to wake up.

"What is it, son?" he asked with a tired voice as he leaned on his elbows.

"Sorry to disturb you man, but Carol's injured. Can you check on her?" he said on a worried tone.

"Sure. Can you take her to her room, I'll be there in a moment."

Without a reply, Daryl climbed up the stairs and gently deposed her on the bunk once in her cell, always making sure to take the crossbow off her back. He sat on the floor across from her and waited in silence, his heart pounding in his chest.

He was afraid that the amount of blood she had lost may be fatal, but he ripped the thought out of his mind. Instead, he leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes, allowing the memories of the beautiful moment they had spent together at the restaurant before it all went wrong filling his head. Reminded himself of her face when she asked him to wear a suit and the surprisingly tasty meal they had shared and Carol's endless stories of all the stupid things she had done when she was younger. It always surprised him how she was a bad girl back then, not that she wasn't still but she seemed a lot more to be a fragile and prudent housewife than a girl that once broke a barbershop window because she was drunk.

The sound of Hershel's crutches resounding in the cellblock got him out of his thoughts. A short moment later he was inside Carol's cell.

"Goddamn…"

Daryl frowned at his reaction; he wasn't the kind to swear and it felt odd to hear so. He felt his heart racing even harder, worried about what was coming whether it was bad or good.

"What happened to her?" Hershel asked as he approached his oil lamp from her body to see clearer.

"Big ass crystal chandelier fell over her."

"_Crystal chandelier_, you said? Where have you been?"

"On a… date," he pronounced the last word lower than the rest, disappointed that he had to reveal their secret getaway.

"Can you be more clearer on what happened, please?"

Daryl took a deep breath and forced himself to speak – almost – full detailed sentences. "Went on a date in a restaurant and turned on the lights. While eating, sparks came out from the chandelier and it fell as she was moving away from under it but half her body was stuck under it. Crystals exploded everywhere and the place burned down."

"That explains the dress and the suit…" Hershel smiled trying to comfort him with some humor, but it was absolutely useless.

He cleared his throat and began to clean her legs with a wet rag and checked on the wounds to see if stitches were necessary. Throughout the process, he found every reason to get Daryl occupied so his mind would be busy and he would think a little less about Carol's critical state. At last, when there were nothing else he could do, Hershel offered him to go take a nap giving for excuse that he had to go on watch the next morning – none of them knowing that Glenn had it covered for him.

"I'll clean your cuts when you'll be up," the old man added as Daryl went in his cell to lay down but at first, his mind was still too focused on Carol. After a moment his brain gave up and allowed him to fall into a deeper sleep than he had planned.

–

At dawn, he opened his eyes with the thought that he had forgot something. He frowned and looked around as he wondered what it was. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and it only was when he saw the with sleeves covering his arms that he remembered the previous night. In a hurry, he sat down and accidentally slammed his head on the metal bars of the upper bunk. He shut his eyes closed as he held his forehead in pain, but still he stood up and walked to Carol's cell, steadying himself once or twice on the walls. When he arrived in the doorframe he leaned a arm on the wall and shook his head and blinked many times, still trying to recover from the strong pain on a early morning.

"Hey you," a familiar voice said from inside and he raised his head up instantly. Exhaustion covered her whole face, but despite her small eyes, she was tenderly smiling.

He approached and sat on the stool by her side. "How you feelin'?" he asked looking her deep in the eyes.

"I'm feeling okay and you?"

"Feelin' okay…"

She exhaled with a smile and reached out for his hand as he contemplated the bandages around her legs and left arm. Then he felt her thumb gently rubbing the back of his hand to reassure him. "It's okay, don't worry. Hershel told me they aren't major wounds, most are only cuts – on my arm especially –, there are just a lot so he prefers to wrap me up for the first days rather than leaving them exposed to air." She hesitated for a brief instant before adding, "I have a sprained ankle – the left one –, but it'll heal very soon. He gave me pills so I don't feel any pain…" she giggles. "Can't even feel my legs," she laughed under the effect of the medicine. He absently nodded and looked away. "Hey," she got back to her senses and shook his hand to get his attention back on her words, "I'm fine Daryl, there's no need to panic, okay?"

Again, he nodded but this time to confirm he had understood and would stop to worry. Then he brought her hand to his lips and gave it a sweet kiss, filled with love and passion. For a moment, they stayed quiet with her hand between both of his hands until Carol broke the silence:

"Has he clean you yet?" she asked looking at the numerous cuts all over his face. He shook his head. "Looks like a tiger played with it," she smiled then giggled a bit and he rolled his eyes at her insolence.

Seeing he would respond to her humor with nothing more than only a small smile, she cleared her throat and looked out for something that would start up a conversation. "You know what you told me yesterday, that you'd do whatever I ask… is the offer still on the table?"

"With no clothes on, yeah," he smiled with that little scene playing in the back of his head.

"That can be fixed."

With a devilish smile on her lips, Carol took Daryl by the collar of his shirt and pulled onto it so he would be on top of her. Hands on both sides of her abdomen, he kissed her neck which made her lightly moaned, a special moan she'd use to turn him on even more. Then she slipped one hand through his hair and placed the other on his butt to annoy him.

"Don't mess with me, woman," he groaned in her ear and she chuckled and suddenly, he backed away: "Don't think that'll be good for your ankle."

"Then be gentle with me. Anyway I can barely feel it."

"Sure?"

Carol pulled on him as an answer and the two lovers went back to their work. When he took the dress off her body and she saw the lingerie she had been wearing for a special event such, she sighed in disappointment, upset that she couldn't use it _for the greater good_ of the situation, but promised to herself that once her ankle would be healed, she would give him the night of his life with the sexiest lingerie set they owned. The _Night 9-1-1_, they would call it.


End file.
